


It Might Be You

by shardaunei



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shardaunei/pseuds/shardaunei
Summary: Ohno Satoshi wants to be a world-renowned photographer in architecture and interior designs, so when his cousin, the chief editor of a prominent design magazine assigned him to follow up-and-coming interior designer, Matsumoto Jun, he took the chance. However, Matsumoto Jun proved to be difficult-as Ohno had expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written last year for the Arashi exchange in LJ.

It was an exciting day for Matsumoto Jun. He could feel it in his bones and in his stomach. Oh, yes, definitely in the stomach. He was so nervous, he could hurl, but instead he took a deep breath and smiled at the audience.

You can do this, he thought, giving himself a mental pat on the back for assurance. Anyway, he had to bring it. It was his livelihood after all. Which was why he was so nervous in the first place. Today marked another goal off his career checklist.

“Congratulations, Matsumoto-san,” said the madam president of the Interior and Architectural Design of Japan, a prominent fine arts group known throughout Japan. “Once again, you have won the Youngest Interior Designer of the Year for the second time in a row.” Jun shook hands with her. She stood aside, hands still in a handshake for the cameras. Jun tried not to blink from all the flashes.

One photographer he saw among the crowd was Ohno Satoshi-the thorn in his side. He tried to ignore the man, but the photographer went up closer and closer to the stage. So close his camera flashes were right in Jun’s line of vision. Unfortunately, Jun went temporarily blind. He knew he was to step back after the obligatory shoot for the newspapers and such, but his eyes were still not adjusted. He stepped over the microphone connectors and ungracefully tripped over the wires, falling back hard on the stage floor.

“Ooh!” the crowd gasped. The mike feedback screeched sharply through the speakers. Someone in the audience stifled her giggles.

With the aid of the madam president, Jun quickly got up on his feet. He smiled sheepishly at the crowd before going back to stand among his fellow honorees. His vision finally cleared and he used that first opportunity to glare at the most annoying photographer in the world.

***

“I hate him!” Jun yelled. “I wish I could turn him into a little itty bitty worm so I could squish him under my feet.” He pounded on the dashboard.

Aiba Masaki, his friend and assistant, was sitting in the backseat of the car cringing from the volume of Jun's frustration. Ninomiya Kazunari, Jun’s business partner, who was currently driving, seemed unfazed as he kept his eyes on the road. He made eye contact with Masaki in the rearview mirror and tried not to smile.

“That guy is always in my face. Literally.” Jun angrily wrestled with his bowtie and finally loosened it. He was still blowing out air in agitation. “Remember that one time he came to my design showcase for the Duchesses of Newark? He and his idiotic assistant came to the showcase ‘for the magazine’-” Jun mocked and made air quotes “- and bumped into one of the furniture, completely setting the tone of my design off kilter.”

“Ikuta Toma was still a rookie assistant then,” Masaki said with a sigh, unfazed by the fury of his friend and boss. This rant was nothing new coming from Jun. “And that was years ago.”

“Yes, but the incident was embarrassing. I could barely explain to the Duchess what my design was about.”

“But you did great in spite of what had happened,” Kazunari said, turning his eyes to Jun for a moment. “You’re a pro. She accepted your design and she was one of the biggest client we have.”

At this, Jun visibly relaxed and grinned at Kazunari. “Thanks to you, Kazu.” Jun reached over and squeezed the man’s arm. “If you weren’t my partner in this design studio, I just don’t know what to do.” Kazunari grinned back.

Jun reluctantly let go of Kazunari’s arm. For years even before he started up the interior design studio, he had always had a crush on Ninomiya Kazunari. They were classmates in freshman and sophomore years in the university before they branched out to their respective majors-Kazunari in Business Management and he to Fine Arts: Design. Still, they remained in touch until Jun decided to open his own studio and asked Kazunari to come along.

Jun glanced sideways at Kazunari’s profile. He was really a total package: smart, put-together, and good-looking. He just wished that Kazu would make it official between them. He could ask, but it’ll be weird. Kazu seemed to be the type to take the reins.

“We’re here,” Kazu said, pulling over by the curb in front of the studio-slash-Jun’s loft apartment. To save money, Jun decided to live above the studio in a small apartment. Jun and Masaki got out, though the latter only did so to move to the front seat. A tinge of disappointment blipped in his mind, wishing that Kazu would be considerate and walk him to the door, especially at night. But Jun’s a man himself, and that wish was purely for romance’s sake than practicality.

With the aid of the streetlight just outside his place of business, he inserted the key to unlock the door. Once inside, he flipped the lights on, then waved goodbye to the two in the car. Kazu honked the horn, then drove off. Jun sighed. Why didn’t he ever suggest dropping Masaki off first, then he and Kazu could be in the car alone? Jun slowly closed the door and locked it before going up the stairs to his lone apartment.

***

“But Junichi-nii, this photo of the palace garden in Sendai is beautiful.” Satoshi handed Okada Junichi, the editor-in-chief of Lifestyle Design Asia, another photo of a palace of the Ministry of Finance. He handed a small stack of photos of the living room, ballroom, and master bedroom. Junichi browsed over the stack, but his face remained impassive. Satoshi crinkled his nose. Obviously the boss wasn’t so impressed.

“It’s not like these photos are ugly, Satoshi,” Junichi sighed and handed the photos back. “It’s just that, well, I’ve seen it before. Nothing seems to jump out at me. I mean, you’re a talented photographer- and I’m not saying that because you’re my cousin,” he added when Satoshi was about to protest. “I don’t just come to your apartment-”

“Office,” Satoshi interrupted. Junichi sighed. “Office, apartment, whatever,” Junichi continued. “The point is, I need something new. We already featured a government official’s luxurious villa last issue.”

“But this was an exclusive look. He’s Sho-kun’s father.”

“Who?”

But before Satoshi could reply, Toma came in with armful of folder stacks of proofs from previous works and was just coming into Satoshi’s office-slash-bedroom to file them. He was grunting as he tried to balance the stack, but failed. Photos were scattered all over the floor.

“Sorry!” Toma quickly picked up some as Satoshi snapped, “Careful” a second too late. All three scrambled to collect the proofs.

“Who’s this?”

Satoshi and Toma looked up at Junichi, who was looking at a photo in his hand. Junichi flipped it around to show them the image.

“Matsumoto Jun, the elitist.” Satoshi clucked his tongue. That man was just too high maintenance to be a designer. But maybe it was a work hazard? Satoshi didn’t really care. He just wished that his supervisor who gave out assignments wouldn’t let him trail Jun’s work for feature articles in the obscure interior design magazine where he worked part-time. That was why he called his cousin for help so he wouldn’t be stuck in a rut; so he could follow his dreams to be a world-renown photographer.

Toma chuckled. “He says that with contempt, but really, Okada-san, I’ve seen him stare at the man with hearts in his eyes.”

Satoshi clucked his tongue at his assistant, wrinkled his nose, and stood up. Junichi laughed. Satoshi turned from them, fiddling the photos to stack them straight, but really, he was trying not to show the blush he felt creeping up his cheeks. Like hell he would have a crush on that man. Sure, Jun is tall, nicely muscular, with face that could really be for an actor or an idol than an interior designer, but he was aloof as hell. He didn’t need that kind of drama in his life. Hmph!

“He looks really familiar, though.” Junichi looked back at the photograph.

“Oh, he should be well-known in the design world,” Toma piped up. “He won Youngest Designer of the Year, twice!”

“Why? Don’t they not have any younger designers coming in every year?”

“Okada-san, you’re hilarious.” Toma laughed, clearly amused, thinking Junichi was being sarcastic. “You know the award is for the best of the best. Jun-san is just the best of the ‘40 and under’ category.”

“Interesting.” Junichi studied the photo. “He doesn’t look like your typical designer. How good is he, anyway?”

“Here,” Toma volunteered, handing him a folder. “Satoshi kept getting assigned to take Jun’s newest design showcase. His clients are mostly young newlyweds from old and new money socialites.”

Junichi inspected the photos Satoshi took of the up-and-coming designer. His mouth slackened. “Wow, Satoshi, this is it. This is the article you can do.”

“What, of Matsumoto? I’ve already covered his work in the local magazine.” Satoshi was still crinkling his nose, hoping that he wouldn’t be assigned again to follow Jun’s work.

“Yes, but not just his work but the man himself. You say he designs mostly for newlywed socialites? I want to know what would he design for his own home when he does get married. That would be interesting to see.” Junichi handed back the folder to Satoshi. “If you can make that happen, we’ll definitely put your photos up in the magazine.”

Satoshi groaned. He hated having to deal with Jun. Every time he makes an appearance to his showcase event, Jun always glares death lasers at him. Still, if it meant having his photos published for all of Japan, and eventually all of Asia, to see, then he would just have to do it. He sighed and nodded his consent. Junichi beamed.

+++


	2. Chapter 2

“Matsumoto-chan!”

Jun, who was working on a design set on his staging area at the back of the studio, groaned when he heard that familiar voice calling his name like the man was one of his close friends. He continued working. Maybe if he ignored him he would just go away.

“Jun, I think Ohno-san is here looking for you,” Masaki whispered. Jun gave him a look and Masaki clucked his tongue at him. By then, it was too late. Satoshi had figured out they were working in the back. No one else was in the studio.

“Hey, what’s up?” Satoshi greeted enthusiastically. Toma waved to the other two as he followed behind Satoshi.

Jun narrowed his eyes at him. “What do you want, Ohno-san?”

The man grinned. “I have a proposal for you. I promise, it’s a win-win situation.”

“I bet,” Jun muttered sarcastically under his breath. He looked at him drolly, but the man didn’t seem fazed. He smiled instead.

“The editor-in-chief of Lifestyle Design Asia had asked me to feature you in their magazine,” Satoshi said, taking a seat on the sofa that was part of the design. He casually leaned back and propped an ankle on his knee. Jun sighed and crossed his arms. “Anyway, he wants me to take photos of you, and your designs.”

“Why can’t you just use those other photos you had taken before.” Jun clicked his tongue, and glared at Toma, who sat on the armchair and was about to prop his feet on the coffee table. Toma sheepishly grinned and planted his feet on the floor instead.

“He wanted me to feature something else about you. He wants to see what you would design for your own home.” Satoshi looked up at the railings that lead to the loft apartment. “Do you think I can take photos of your apartment?”

Jun scoffed. “Excuse me, but one, you can’t go to my apartment, ever. Two, there is no way you can take photos of my tiny apartment, and three, what makes you think I’ll be staying upstairs for the rest of my life? I’m going to move to Setegaya and buy a house so I can decorate it properly with my dream design.”

“Any chance of that happening in the next month?” Satoshi smiled hopefully at him. “He really wants this within the next couple of of issues.”

“No. I will not be designing my own home until I can find THE ONE I could spend my life with.”

“Oh, c’mon, please. Just your living room and kitchen is fine.” Satoshi jutted out his lower lip at him. Impatient, Jun grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up, ignoring the surprised that jolted in his mind how muscular Satoshi’s arm actually was. Under that nerdy get-up of a button-down shirt over a t-shirt and cargo pants and Chucks, the man looked more teenager than a thirty-something year old. A creeping blush tingled his cheeks and to cover it up, he dragged Satoshi off the set platform, through the studio past his current showroom design, and out the door.

“I said no, Ohno.” He swiped his hands together as if cleaning off the dirt on his hands and walked back in. Toma nodded his goodbye and hurried after his boss. Jun ordered Masaki to close the door. He hoped that was the last time he’d ever see that man again… if he could help it.

*?*

“Hi, Matsumoto, it’s me, Ohno-”

Jun hung up on him the instant he heard his name. It had been only 6 hours, yet the man was calling him again for something he wouldn’t do. What part of “until I can find the One” did he not understand? To Jun, showing his dream design of his future home was similar to that of being intimate with another. There was no way in hell he would expose himself that openly to the whole nation, and to the whole continent of Asia. Satoshi had better respect that. A rap on the window of his studio alerted him. He looked up from his work on the front window display and saw the very man waving to him, then folded his hands and mouthed, “Please do it.” Satoshi pointed to his phone and dialed. A moment later, Jun‘s phone rang. Exasperating a puff of air, Jun swiped to accept the call.

“What now?” Jun glared at him through the glass.

“Matsumoto, I can help you." Satoshi waved his hand. Jun tried to look bored and uninterested, but curiosity got the best of him. “Let me in, and I can tell you my plan.”

“You can just stay out there and tell me through the phone.”

“Fine. I can help you hook up with guys.”

Just as Satoshi said that, a couple of older ladies with shopping bags walked by, staring at him with a frown and wary eyes. They whispered to each other, then pointing and looking back at him. Satoshi cringed, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Jun stifled a laugh, then quickly pushed down a smile trying to erupt across his face.

“‘Hook me up with guys’? Are you kidding me? What do you take me for?”

“No, wait don’t hang up.” Jun paused over the red “End” button at Satoshi’s words, then stared out at him.

“Please, Matsumoto-san.” Satoshi’s voice came softly through the phone. “I need this shot at getting my photos on Life Design Asia, and it’ll also boost your name. If what it takes is for you to say yes is to get a man you want to spend your life with, then I can help you find that guy.”

“What makes you think I can’t find a man on my own?” Jun stuck his tongue at him.

“If it was that easy for you, we wouldn’t be having this conversation now, would we?” Satoshi raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. Jun wished he let the man in so that he could strangle him in private, instead of not having to go out there and be witnessed by other people.

“And if I let you help me find that man? Will you promise to stop bugging me and stop taking awkward pictures of me?”

“I promise you, with all of my heart and soul, that you can trust me on that.”

Jun locked eyes with him. The man looked sincere and determined. Slowly, Jun nodded his head. Somehow, the man looked trustworthy. He hoped he wasn’t making a big mistake.

***

“So, who is Matsumoto Jun?” Satoshi clicked the shutter button while Jun leaned on the tree. “How did you become a designer?”

Jun pushed himself up from the tree and walked to Satoshi. They had decided to come to the nearby park because Jun had suggested he needed a change of scenery after being inside the studio for hours. Satoshi obliged. He’d agree to anything Jun was saying since the man had finally broken down and agreed to his matchmaking offer. Besides, the sun was getting lower in the horizon, the lighting perfect for photographs. The better photos he takes of Jun, the better his chances of finding some suckers, er, suitors for the man.

“I always been creative in lots of things, but designing seemed to be my calling.” Jun smiled, a far-away look in his eyes. “I remember one time when I was 13, I rearranged the furniture in the living room. My mom was furious of the arrangement, but I thought it was better than what she had done. I got punished, of course, but I refused to change it. And she was too busy to put it back.” Jun walked to the swings and sat down, Satoshi kept standing and clicked away. “Anyway, in the end, a friend of hers came by to visit and gushed over the living room layout and hired me to decorate hers. I never looked back since.” Jun chuckled. His melodic laugh pulled on Satoshi’s heart that he couldn’t help but laugh with him.

“That’s a great story. Your first client.”

“Yup.” Jun nodded. “That same lady seduced me when I was 18 and I lost my virginity to her.” He grinned at Satoshi, who gaped at him behind the camera.

“But, but, I thought-”

Jun laughed harder. “One man doesn’t simply fuck another man on his first time.” He enclosed his fingers, imitating the infamous meme from Lord of the Rings. Satoshi blushed. Indeed, he had lost his virginity to another boy in college. He bit his lip and looked away. “Oops,” Jun said. “I’m not judging you or anything. I’m just saying. Props to you if you had.”

An awkward silence loomed between them for a moment. Except for the sounds of cars in the distance and kids at the baseball field practicing, it was relatively still. Satoshi sat on the swing beside Jun, each man in his own thoughts.

Jun wanted to sit at the picnic table under the tree a few minutes later. They made their way, and sat on the table. The sun had finally set in the horizon, and the park was illuminated by streetlights along a trail that snaked its way around the park.

“So, how are your parents?” Satoshi asked, then started taking more pictures of Jun.

“They’re fine. Still happily married. My dad is sweet to my mom.” Jun smiled wistfully. “That’s why I wanted to find someone who would treat me the same way. Who loves me for me and not because I’m semi-popular in my career.” He turned to Satoshi. “How about yours?”

Satoshi scoffed. “My parents are divorced. Dad cheated on my mom, yet she tried to stay with him.” Satoshi shook his head. “The bastard kept breaking her heart until she had a nervous-breakdown. It was a wake-up call for her. She divorced him after she got better.” Satoshi’s chest clenched in anger. He hated his dad for what he had done to his mom. “True love, my ass,” he muttered more to himself now than to Jun.

“Wow, so negative, Satoshi-san,” Jun said, stretching his arms up and folding them behind his head and laid down on the table, propping a knee up.

Satoshi rolled his eyes. “Maybe so, but how practical is it? My mom didn’t want to leave him because she ‘loves’ him. Her love didn’t make him stay faithful, did it? I’m sorry, Matsumoto-san, but love is for chumps-” His voice trailed when he turned around to find Jun with his eyes closed, apparently asleep through his rant.

Thinking it would be funny to get sleeping pictures of him, Satoshi looked through the viewfinder for something he could tease Jun with later. He zoomed in to his face, looking at each features: eyes, nose, lips. Instead, his mouth slackened, enthralled by how ethereal the man was even in low lighting. His eyelashes formed dark curves against his creamy white skin. His nose was straight, and his lips looked pillowy-even the mole under his lower lip added to the beauty.

Satoshi quickly lowered his camera and whipped around. His heart was beating too fast. What the hell? It wasn’t supposed to be like this. This was Matsumoto Jun- the most high maintenance man in Tokyo. “Get a grip, idiot,” Satoshi muttered again. Annoyed at the man who brought unwanted feelings, he pushed off Jun’s leg from the table, waking him up.

“Hey, what the hell?” Jun growled, sitting up and glaring at him. Satoshi sighed. Even when angry, Jun clenching his jaw made his bone structures more prominent, which made him even more good-looking.

“What are you, drunk? Don’t sleep just anywhere. I have to go home.”

“Fine.” Jun jumped to his feet and walked away, Satoshi trailing slowly behind him, but it was just as well with him. the last thing he needed was someone seeing them and thinking they were on a date. Ugh. The horror.

***

As soon as he got home, Satoshi took out his yearbooks from college. Jun had said earlier that he had tried those online dating sites, but he could never find the right guy. Satoshi had assured him he would try to find guys he knew or knew through friends, thus, the yearbooks. Though he didn’t know a lot of gay men back then, he knew some who might be willing to date Jun. One by one, he noted the men’s names and searched for them via the internet. After two hours of doing all that, he only came up with two potentials- one with a theater background and another in business.

“You can’t find ‘the one’ with just two people,” Satoshi muttered to himself. He looked through his contacts list on his phone. The idea of sharing some past men he had been with one way or another felt a bit awkward, but he had to get over that if he wanted his opportunity with LDA. Scrolling through the phone, a name caught his eye. Satoshi hesitated, staring at the name. The man in question had been a good friend from college. They had never really hooked up, and it was fine. Their relationship was more mutual friendship than lovers. The man was a year behind him, but had always been popular among senior and junior students alike. Satoshi only had talked to him once in a while after he had graduated from the university. It might be awkward hooking him up with someone when Satoshi hadn’t even talked to him for a while.

“Well, the worst he could say was no, right?” Not giving himself a second to think about it, he pressed the call button.

+++


	3. Chapter 3

“So, what do you guys say?” Satoshi asked the men he had gathered around him. In desperation, he went to the local bar he frequented and asked some guys he knew to be frequent patrons if any of them were interested in dating someone.

“And he’s cute?” one man asked.

“Of course. Super gorgeous.” Satoshi nodded.

“And he’s smart?” another asked.

“A creative genius.”

“And financially successful?” a third man piped up.

“He has his own business and gaining popularity from it.”

“What’s his name?”

“Matsumoto Jun. Age 33.”

“Nuh-uh, man.” The first man shook his head and backed away. “A friend of mine had dated him two months ago and told me about him. Very high maintenance. Plus, he doesn’t want to bottom. No, thanks.” He quickly walked away to rejoin some of his friends on the dance floor.

Satoshi looked at the other two. “Any of you not minding to bottom?”

“If the man is as hot as you say, I’d do anything for him.” The third guy smiled. Satoshi quickly took out his phone and scrolled through his photo gallery. He had transferred some of the best photos he took from the park to show potential dates. Satoshi held up one photo. “Wow. I’d so bottom for him.” The man licked his lips. He quickly gave his number to Satoshi for Jun to call. The man left, a smile showing his face.

“And what about you?” Satoshi turned to the last man sitting with him. He held up the photo for him, but the man didn’t bother looking. Instead, the man kept his eyes on Satoshi.

“Sure, why not?” The man shrugged. “It’s best to find as many people as you can right?” He stood up and drew his face to Satoshi’s, too close for comfort. The man’s hot breath on his ear sent a chill up his spine-and not because he was turned on. “But if it doesn’t work out between me and your friend, I don’t mind doing you.” He placed his hand on Satoshi’s thigh closer to where he didn’t want it to be, and squeezed. Satoshi gasped. The man kissed the air and winked, before walking away.

Satoshi shuddered, glad he didn’t bring Toma to witness how low he had gone to find men for Jun.

***

Jun’s eyes roamed around the room, still slightly shocked by what had possessed Satoshi to take him to the bar. Just because he was more attracted to his own sex, didn’t mean he was stereotypically gay. Plus going to a bar to find The One was just too cliché, even for the photographer. Satoshi smiled, a satisfied grin on his face. Poor guy probably thought this was a good idea.

“Ohno-san, why are we here?” Jun casted a wary gaze at the dance floor.

“To see which type of guys you are attracted to,” Satoshi said, nodding to the bartender. A few minutes later, they were served two bottles of beer.

“New friend?” the bartender said to Satoshi, flicking his eyes from him to Jun.

“Just someone,” Satoshi replied, then turned back to Jun and handed him his beer. He pointed at some guy across the dance floor. “That guy saw your pic and he’s interested. Why don’t you introduce yourself?”

Jun turned to Satoshi in horror. “You were showing my pictures to random guys here?”

Instead of replying, Satoshi just pushed him to the dance floor, the crowd automatically swallowed him up. Irritation rose inside him when he caught a smirk on Satoshi’s face. Jun tried to pushed his way back, only to be pushed against dancing bodies around him.

“Hey.” Jun heard someone talking behind him and he turned around to find the guy Satoshi had pointed. The man was slightly older, maybe someone in his 40s. “Wanna dance?” He didn’t wait for Jun’s reply and just started moving along to the beat. Feeling awkward just standing there in the middle of the dance floor, Jun reluctantly danced along.

After a couple of songs, the guy leaned closer to Jun’s ear and whispered, “So, what’s your friend's name?”

Jun stepped back. “What?” he asked out loud so he could be heard through the loud music. The guy grinned, then looked behind Jun, who followed the guy’s gaze to Satoshi. Suddenly, Jun threw back his head, unable to stop himself from laughing at the irony.

***

“Looks like your friend’s having a good time,” the bartender said behind him. Startled, Satoshi narrowed his eyes at him. He didn’t know what had suddenly came over him then when he saw Jun laughing at whatever the guy had whispered in his ear. He turned back to look at the duo, and Jun was now leaning to the guy and whispering in his ear. Satoshi ground his teeth.

“Hey, boss,” Toma greeted, waving at him, then sat down on the empty stool. “What are you you looking at?” He looked at the general direction where Satoshi was staring. “Ah,” he said, watching the scene on the dance floor.

“It’s not like that, Toma.”

“Not like what, boss?” For the second time in a row, Satoshi narrowed his eyes at someone. Toma, grabbing Satoshi’s beer, smirked behind it before chugging the contents down.

He didn’t want to, he really didn’t, but Satoshi was compelled to glance over to Jun and his trashy dance partner again. Once again, a rise of jealousy swirled inside him. No. He willed himself from the feeling, but when the music slowed down to a ballad and the guy wrapped his arms around Jun, Satoshi unconsciously drew in a breath. He whipped around on his seat and took a swig of the beer, only to find that Toma had finished it. He slammed the empty bottle on the counter. A new bottle momentarily appeared before him. Great, even the bartender now thought he was pathetic.

He didn’t know how long he had sat there until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Jun leaned casually with his bent arm over the countertop, his dancing partner mimicking him. He frowned at them. “What?” he scoffed. “Done with dancing already?” He winced inwardly. He didn’t meant to sound… envious?

A corner of Jun’s mouth tugged slightly, his eyes glinting in mischief. A beat later, he turned to the dancing partner and said, “I’ll be right back.” He gave Satoshi a grin then fled. On his way, he grabbed Toma by the arm, taking him along. Satoshi stared at the direction where the two headed before turning back to the other guy. He was grinning at Satoshi.

“Hi, remember me, Ohno-san,? Matsumoto told me all about you.”

“What?” Satoshi narrowed his eyes at him.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

“WHAT?” This time, he couldn’t hide his surprised. The guy, he didn’t even know his name, turned to the bartender and ordered without waiting for his reply.

“As expected, Matsumoto and I aren’t that compatible. I mean, we make good friends, but lovers? Not so much.” The guy’s grin didn’t falter. He leaned closer to Satoshi, his breath warm on his cheek. “Why don’t we get out of here after we finish our drink?”

Satoshi shuddered inside, but smiled tentative at him. He fought the urge to swipe his ear from the warmth of the nameless guy. “Uh, how about meeting me in the restroom in, say, 15 minutes?” He shrugged. The guy’s face lit up and he eagerly nodded.

Satoshi quickly slid off the barstool, gave him a wink and a smile, and headed to the restroom. Just as he turned the corner, he turned toward the exit. He was so going to throttle Jun.

+++


	4. Chapter 4

Jun grabbed his phone and dialed Satoshi’s number. He had a few words to share with that man.

“Hey, Jun-san, how’s it going?” Satoshi’s voice vibrated through the line. Jun gritted his teeth.

“You listen, good, Ohno. You’re the worst matchmaker ever.”

Satoshi sucked in a breath through his teeth. “That bad, huh?”

“Bad? A root canal is bad. Getting a speeding ticket is bad.” His sarcasm dripped through his tone thickly. “Having to meet this man tonight was the worst. The horny theater dude on the first date was nothing compared to this guy earlier who begged me for sex.”

“Oh. I guess you met that recently divorced salaryman tonight. He just found out he is gay.”

“What did you tell these guys? That I would put out? Excuse me, but I do have morals, you know.”

“No, I’ve never said anything like that. I’m sorry I picked the wrong guys.” Jun could hear him take a deep breath as if he was hesitating to tell him something. “Actually, Jun-san, I do have another guy for you. He’s perfect for you, I think.”

Jun stopped pacing and sat on the edge of his bed. “No. This isn’t working, Ohno-san. I don’t think I can do this anymore.”

“But you’ve only had three!”

“I don’t care. Go find some other designer to feature. Leave me alone.” Jun threw the phone in the middle of his bed. It rang right away and he knew without looking that it was Satoshi calling him back. He ignored the call and went to take a shower instead. He couldn’t believe his date tonight groped his cock at the movie theater. Yes, it was a horror movie, but people usually grabbed their date’s arm and hid their face from the screen. Instead, his date thought it was an opportunity to feel him up. Jun scrubbed himself raw. He never felt so violated in his life.

After a good long hot shower, he put on some clean clothes and padded to his kitchen for something relaxing to drink. He was browsing his small wine collection when the doorbell rang. Frowning, he checked the time on the microwave clock. It was late for Masaki to be out. Jun hurried to the door, then stopped in his tracks. Masaki had a copy of key to the studio. He wouldn’t need to ring the bell. Slowly, Jun opened the door of his apartment and peered down to see who was outside the studio.

Ohno Satoshi. The uninvited visitor gave up ringing the bell and banged loudly on the glass door. Jun clucked his tongue. If he ended up cracking the glass, he was going to make the man pay for the repair bill.

“Matsumoto, open up!” Satoshi’s voice sounded muffled through the glass. BANG, BANG, BANG

Jun groaned, but hurried down the stairs and unlocked the door. “Hey, if you break the glass-”

Satoshi stormed in, grabbing Jun by the arm. For someone a couple of inches shorter than Jun, he managed to fling him onto the couch of the nearby showcase. Jun stood up, ready to protest.

“Hey, you can’t just barge in here-”

“Sit down.” Satoshi pushed him down by the shoulders.

Jun fought to stay standing. “What? You can’t order me to-”

“I said sit down! God!” Satoshi threw his arms up in the air. Jun shut up and sunk on the couch. “Why are you so fucking stubborn?” He walked to the bookshelf by the couch and rested his arm on the shelf, exhaling slowly.

Jun stared at him in disbelief. Although he didn’t know Satoshi well enough, he had always deemed him to be mild-mannered and quiet, but seeing him this agitated and aggressive was different… Sexy. Jun felt his cheeks burn with that last thought. Of all the words to describe Satoshi, sexy didn’t seem to be fitting. Yet, there he stood, brooding in semi-darkness.

“Look, I know I said I’d be willing to help you out get this gig for LDA,” Jun said, subdued. “Maybe I spoke to soon. I’ll try my best next time.”

Satoshi turned to him. “For your information, Mr. Until-I-Find-The-One, my deadline has passed. Junichi-nii couldn’t wait for you. I’m helping you out because, well, I really don’t know.”

Jun opened his mouth to say something, then decided not to and looked away. If he had tried harder to like those guys, would it have helped Satoshi get the opportunity like he wanted? Jun watched him sat down on the armchair, still looking regretful for getting involved. His profile silhouetted against the light from the streetlight outside the studio, and Jun couldn’t divert his eyes from him. When had Satoshi looked so… manly?

“Ohno-san, I’m sorry.” Jun leaned forward and reached for his hand, squeezing it. “I can talk to Okada-san and ask to give you another chance and-”

“Nah, forget it.” Satoshi sighed. “I heard those jerks were sexually harassing you anyway. You had every right to fight them off.” He turned to face Jun. “But if you really want my help, then help me help you. That friend I told you about? He’s coming back here from Los Angeles. And the best part? He’s looking to settle down as well.”

Satoshi sat upright, now Jun realized that this whole time, neither of them had retracted their hands. Instead, Satoshi leaned closer, clutching Jun's hand like a lifeline. “Jun-san, listen. Though I try to find someone who’s perfect for you, you gotta be perfect for him as well.”

Jun didn’t know what Satoshi meant by that, but somehow, Satoshi’s words left him without a doubt that he was in good hands.

***

 

“What are we doing here?” Jun had to shout in Satoshi’s ear just to be heard over the loud music. He grunted when a random concert goer that was jumping to the music bumped into him. He not-so-subtly pushed him back, but the guy kept on jumping.

“It’s Black Eyed Peas,” Satoshi yelled back. “Sho-kun loves this band. I thought maybe you’d have something to talk about. He loves hip hop music.”

A headache was coming on. It wasn’t like he didn’t like music, but he prefer a classical orchestra than a pulsating beat of synthesizers. Satoshi though seemed to enjoy it. He watched the mob dance along and he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off Satoshi's lithe body moving so smoothly and effortless.

After the set was done, Jun leaned into Satoshi’s ear. “You’re a really good dancer.”

“Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself.”

“How do you know? I didn’t dance along.”

“I watched you dance at the club with that tall guy.” Satoshi shrugged, then turned back to the stage.

Jun stared at his profile. “You were watching me?”

Satoshi kept his face to the stage like he hadn’t heard him, but Jun could see him stiffen. He smiled, bumping his shoulder into Satoshi’s. He turned to Jun, then, nodded, embarrassed. The music started again. Jun didn’t feel the headache anymore somehow. He danced along to the music with Satoshi.

***

“Wow! that was the best concert ever!” Jun yelled in the car. Satoshi smiled, glad that he had thought of going to the concert. The tickets were expensive-it was the BEP for goodness’ sakes-but it was worth it. He wanted to show Jun what kind of taste Sho had so that they would get along, but he didn’t count on having as good a time as he did with Jun.

After the concert, Satoshi felt like getting some ice cream, so he drove to the nearest ice cream shop, and talked about the experience they just had. Now that he was driving Jun home, it was all the man could talk about, further hyped by the sugar rush he was experiencing. He couldn’t help but chuckle.

Satoshi pulled up in front of Jun’s studio, suddenly feeling regretful that he didn’t buy time and drive around the city just to spend more time with him. Jun sat in the car, looking out to his studio, shoulders slumped.

“Are you okay?” Satoshi asked.

Jun turned to him and smiled. “I had a great time, Satoshi, thanks.”

Satoshi raised an eyebrow, never hearing Jun calling him by his given name before, but he just smiled, pleased that the man was slowly warming up to him. “I had a great time, too.”

Maybe it was the way the dimness of the car with only the faint glow from the streetlight outside that hit half of Jun’s face or the mesmerizing stare Jun was giving him or just the whole night itself that prompted Satoshi to leaned forward, closing in on Jun, who leaned forward, eyes closed. Just as he felt his lips brush close to the designer’s lips, Satoshi panicked and jerked back. A moment later, Jun opened his eyes, seeing Satoshi blinking away. A stab of regret pierced Satoshi as Jun’s face registered from confusion to hurt to anger.

“Uh, uh…” But nothing coherent came out of Satoshi’s mouth. Satoshi jumped as the car shook from the impact of Jun getting out of the car and slamming the door shut. When his senses came back, Jun had already gone inside the studio, its Roman shade blinds blocked his view to the interior. Shit, shit, shit! What had he done. Satoshi sat there, wondering what had gotten into him. He leaned in to kiss Jun. Was he out of his mind? No. It must be the sugar rush. No. It was the BEP’s fault. Their music just wants you to love everybody. Yup. That was it. It certainly wasn’t because he was falling more and more for the man who he deemed a distant friend .


	5. Chapter 5

“Aw, how romantic,” Masaki gushed when Jun had related what had happened last night-except for the near-kiss. His best friend need not know that. The pair was working on some sketch projects on Jun’s kitchen table the next afternoon, but Jun couldn’t concentrate. Instead, he kept relapsing back to the moment when Satoshi leaned in and DIDN’T kiss him. How embarrassing. His lapses must have been obvious because Masaki finally called him on it and he ended up telling his best friend everything.

“No. Not romantic.” Jun shook his head. There was no way he would accept that. He went back on his sketchbook, forcing himself to concentrate on work rather than men.

“I remember when Kazu took me on our first date—shit.” Masaki clamped his mouth with his hands, eyes round as saucers, but Jun had caught his slip-up.

“What? You and Kazu? When? How?” Jun felt a tinged of jealousy and slight betrayal in him. He stared open mouth at Masaki.

“I’m sorry, Jun,” Masaki sighed, then placed himself directly in front of Jun, folding his hands around Jun’s. “We know you have a crush on Kazu-yes, Kazu knows about your crush, too,” Masaki added when Jun’s breath hitched, shocked, “but that was why we kinda hid our relationship from you. I didn’t know how to tell you. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me.”

Jun didn’t know what to say, so when a moment flew by and still didn’t say anything, Masaki wrapped him in a bear hug, pinning Jun’s arms against his body. Masaki kept apologizing, and Jun couldn’t help laughing in spite of his frustration.

“Okay, okay. I forgive you, baka.” Masaki started pecking his face until Jun had to push him off. It was hard not to stay mad at the guy. “I guess I kind of knew there was something going on between you two, but I tried to ignore it.”

“So you gave us your blessing?” Masaki grinned.

“Yeah, sure—ah,” he squealed when Masaki poked his side. “Kidding. I’m just envious that you found a great guy. So not fair.”

Masaki placed his hands on both sides of Jun’s face and made him look at him straight on, his friend’s face all serious. “Jun-kun, you’ll find your man, promise. You just have to keep an open mind and an open heart.”

“Thanks, bestie.”

“That’s what friends are for,” Masaki said, getting up on his feet. “Now enough of this mushy crap. Let’s get back to work, boss.”

Jun chuckled, but followed his friend’s advice and continued working on some sketches.

***

Satoshi took a deep breath. It had been two weeks since he had gotten carried away by emotions and almost kissed Jun. Now, he sat in his car, once again, in front of the studio. He needed to make an appearance. He quickly alighted before he psyched himself out.

“Hey, Jun-kun.” Satoshi spread his arms open as he entered the door, plastering an easy smile on his face.

Jun frowned at him, as expected. He was in the middle of discussing something decoration related with a woman Satoshi had never seen before. Oops. He had unintentionally interrupted a client meeting. Jun whispered something to his client, then motioned for Masaki to talk to her as Jun stomped to Satoshi. He stumbled back a little, slightly anxious what Jun was going to do. He was glaring at him.

“Hey, sorry, I didn’t know you’d be with a client,” Satoshi said softly, but Jun gripped his arm and walked him away from the client’s earshot. Satoshi hissed in pain, but Jun wouldn’t let up his grip. He stole a side glance and saw Jun’s clenched jaw, making his face appeared more chiseled and masculine. Damn. He knew that Jun was handsome, but from this angle and this close in proximity, Satoshi could not lie to himself that the man was gorgeous beyond anything.

Jun pushed him against the wall. “What do you want, Ohno-san?” he practically growled. Satoshi took a moment to rub his sore arm, and looked around. He straightened up. “You took me up to your apartment, Jun-kun?”

“This is the only place I could yell at you in peace.” The man looked ready to throttle him.

“Look, I’m sorry, really. I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I really didn’t know you had a client right now.” Satoshi looked around again. “You’re apartment is not bad. Why didn’t you just let me take some photos of this place.”

Jun pushed him by the shoulders to the wall. Annoyed, Satoshi pushed him back, only for Jun to trip back on the rug and fall back. Satoshi tried to grab his shirt to keep him from falling all the way down, but instead, crashed against Jun on the floor, landing on top of him. Jun wrestled him off, and pinned him on the floor. Satoshi tried to sit up, but Jun held him down.

“Why are you here, Satoshi?”

Satoshi looked him in the eye. Jun’s eyes narrowed and his forehead furrowed, but Satoshi could see that beyond the angry veneer, Jun was wary. Satoshi bit back his retort and softly said, “I was just coming to tell you that there is good news. Sho is back in Tokyo. He arrived yesterday.” Jun’s grip loosened and somehow Satoshi felt disappointed that Jun was letting him go. He couldn’t understand why he felt that way. True, he kind of like the way Jun felt over him, hovering over him, his beautiful face so close to his own that he could just lift his head and their lips would meet… Satoshi adamantly shook his head. No! What the hell, Satoshi? He mentally slapped himself.

“What’s wrong with you?” Jun was now sitting up, so Satoshi propped himself up with his elbows.

“N-nothing.” Satoshi sighed. Like hell he was going to admit that. “I’ll arrange your date with Sho in a few days. I’m just giving him some time to get settled.” Jun just nodded.

“Jun, wher—oh, sorry!” Kazunari stopped in his tracks as he entered the apartment, wide-eyed at seeing them on the floor. That was when they both realized that Jun was still straddling Satoshi. “Uh… sorry to interrupt.”

“Kazu, wait,” Jun called out, scrambling off Satoshi, but Kazunari already closed the door, his footsteps now heard going down the stairs. Jun shot a glare at Satoshi and scrambled to his feet.

“I’ll call you.” He managed to call out to Jun, who glared at him again before closing the door on his way out, a beat later, the sound of his footsteps running down the stairs.

***

Kazunari grinned at Jun when he got back to the desk where they consult with clients. The new client was nowhere in sight, though he noticed that Masaki wasn’t around, either. He frowned at Kazunari, who was swiveling on the chair, now smirking knowingly at him.

“What?” Jun tried to snap at him, but it came up guilty and insecure. He nonchalantly sat on the chair across from Kazunari. “Quit giving me that look.” He ducked his face, to which Kazunari laughed.

“So, Masaki told me about your little date with Ohno-san.”

“It wasn’t a date.”

“He took you to a concert. Do you know how expensive those tickets were?”

“It was his money, not mine.”

Kazu laughed again. “May be so, but for a man to spend that much on someone, well, you must be really special to him.”

Jun crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at his business partner. Kazunari was really lapping it up. “Satoshi was just trying to immerse me in his friend’s taste and hobbies.”

Kazunari perked up. “Ooh… So now we're on a first-name basis with the photographer, aren’t we?”

Jun took a pen from the desk and flung it at him. Kazunari laughed, catching the pen effortlessly. Jun sighed. There really was no fooling his friends, was there?

“I really am screwed, aren’t I? I think I’m slowly falling for the man.”

“Dammit, Jun, why did you confess to Kazu?” Jun jumped at Masaki’s voice, who was standing behind him. “I just walked the client to her car, and now you went ahead and confessed to Kazu?”

Kazunari laughed again. “Pay up, my love.” He held up his palm to Masaki, who begrudgingly, to Jun’s bewilderment, slapped a 1000-yen note on his boyfriend’s open hand.

“How’d you do it? Make him fess up?” Masaki frowned at Kazunari, who only smiled innocently at him.

“Sorry, hon, can’t divulge that info.” Masaki growled.

Jun shook his head. “I’m glad my life is entertaining you two,” he said sarcastically. “But for your information, nothing is going to happen between us.”

“So you were straddling him for nothing? Damn.”

“He straddled Ohno-san?” Masaki turned to Kazunari, who nodded. “By the way, Jun, how does Ohno feel… down there?” Masaki bit back his lips to stifle a laugh and poked Kazunari’s side while Jun threw another pen at him. “What? I heard rumors about his big ding-a-ling.”

“Ugh, I’ll talk to you guys later when you grow up.” Jun got up to leave and behind him he heard Masaki asked Kazunari, “So how BIG did they say Ohno is?”

To which Kazunari replied, “Why do you want to know? Mine is the only thing you should be concerned about.”

Jun dashed back up to his apartment, trying not to think about what Kazunari had said. Truth be told, though, he did feel Satoshi… down there, but there was no way he would tell that to his friends. He went to the kitchen and started making dinner to distract himself from his thoughts. Satoshi’s friend had arrived and there was no way he would ever be with Satoshi himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Satoshi rubbed his hands together, wondering why he felt anxious about this whole ordeal. He had booked reservations at a swanky restaurant for Sho and Jun’s date, asking the manager in advance if it was alright that he would help out setting up a romantic mood for the guests. The manager agreed, and tonight was the night.

He checked his watch, then went back to the four-piece string ensemble who were on a break and ran over the plan. “Remember, when you see a good-looking man coming in, locking eyes with another good-looking man, that’s the signal to play.” The quartet nodded their heads.

He checked his watch once more. Yabai! Jun should be going through those doors any moment. What's taking Sho so long?

“He’s coming, he’s coming.” Toma rushed in, having been the one on the lookout for Jun outside. Satoshi panicked, looking around for Sho. He and Toma bumped into each other.

“He’s here! He’s here!” Toma nearly scream. Satoshi shook him.

“Shit! Sho’s in the restroom. Go get him.” Toma ran off to find the man. Just as he left, Jun walked in. That was when Satoshi looked up and saw Jun at the door looking around for Sho. Satoshi’s jaw slackened. He swore he heard the chorus of angels sing harmoniously as heavenly light shone on the handsome man’s face. He felt his chest constricted, unable to breathe at the sight of him.

The orchestra started playing when Jun’s eyes landed on him. The man gave Satoshi a questioning look as if asking where his date went. Satoshi smiled. Jun smiled back. “You?” he mouthed. Satoshi nodded his head. Jun grinned brightly at him and walked towards him. Satoshi slowly inched as well, still unable to keep his eyes off Jun.

That was when something big blocked his view of Jun right in front of him. Satoshi stopped in his tracks. Sho had managed to come back inside and walked in between them. Satoshi swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Sho walking toward Jun, with Jun gaping at the new guy who literally walked into his life.

Like tunnel vision, everything seemed to vanish except for the scene unfolding in front of Satoshi’s eyes. He watched as Sho took Jun’s hands in his. He must have said something to Jun because he blushed and nodded his head to Sho. Satoshi felt another clench in his heart, this time, it wasn’t because of something wonderful. Unable to breathe, he tried to divert his eyes, but couldn’t.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to find Toma next to him. He must have said something because Toma looked expectantly for a reply.

“What?”

Toma raised an eyebrow. “Boss, are you okay? I said mission accomplished, right?”

Satoshi plastered on a smile that he hoped make him appear satisfied. “Yeah. Great work.” He looked away from Toma and stole a glance at the couple, who had already seated themselves and seemed to be in their own world.

“Listen, I guess my work is done. I’ll be going then.”

Toma cried out in protest, but all Satoshi wanted was to get out of the place. He rushed out the door and to the parking lot. The car shook from the slammed door as he shut it behind him. Satoshi gripped the steering wheel, his breath hitching. His vision became blurry only to realize why when he felt something wet dropped on his arm. He glanced at the rearview mirror. He was crying.

“Dammit, dammit, dammit.” He pounded his fist on the wheel. No longer able to hold it back, Satoshi cried over his stupidity. He had lost Jun and had no one to blame but himself.

***

The beat of the club music blasting in the speakers didn’t mask what Sho was saying to Jun, who gaped incredulously at him.

“So you went to Harvard University to study law, and then worked in downtown Los Angeles as a public defender?” Jun could feel his eyes bugging out. Sho nodded, and sipped from his Corona beer.

“Yes,” he answered in a serious tone-- like it was no big deal. “I studied law to help people, and what better way to do so than offer my services to those who can’t afford a good lawyer.” He shrugged. “Besides, I don’t really need that much money.”

Jun stared at him, still in disbelief to know such a generous person like Sakurai Sho. They had been dating for a couple of weeks since they first met, but the man still didn’t cease to amaze him. He had found out then that Sho was the son of the country’s minister of finance. Satoshi had failed to inform him that.

“And now?”

Sho shrugged again. “And now, I’m back in Tokyo. Actually, my father has been asked to run for governor of Tokyo, and asked me to take over his office.” Sho smiled. “He knows my sexual orientation, and despite frowning upon it, he knew I would be right for the job.”

“And what if you find a life partner? Would he make you quit or fire you?”

“Oh, no. I don't think he would ask me to do it in the first place if he didn't accept every detail of my personal and professional life.” Sho paused, seeming to hesitate as he looked at Jun. “Will you mind being a politician’s partner?”

Jun gasped and felt his cheeks flaming. He grabbed his own bottle of beer and took a sip. Nobody ever asked him that way before, being in their future even though they had only just begun. The music continued to pound around them as Jun wracked his brain to think of something to say.

“I love you.”

Jun almost spat out the beer and whipped his head to Sho. He swallowed, now even more speechless. Sho shook his head and smiled.

“Hey, hey. No pressure,” he said, squeezing Jun’s shoulder. “I just want to say it so you know how I feel. It’s good practice, don’t you think?”

Jun opened his mouth to reply when something caught his eye across the dance floor. Over to the tables sat Satoshi and Toma, and a third guy around Toma’s age. Satoshi seemed to be having a good time talking to the younger man- the photographer laughed, his head fell back in a hearty laugh. A foreign feeling crept inside Jun and he narrowed his eyes at them.

“Oh, there’s Satoshi-kun,” Sho said, to which Jun realized he must have followed his line of vision and turned to find who he was looking at. “I haven’t seen him since I arrived in Tokyo. Let’s go say hi.”

Jun caught him by the arm as Sho got up from the barstool. Sho stopped and looked curiously at him. “Kiss me,” Jun said. Sho looked confused, but Jun pulled him back toward him. He seemed to take a hint because Sho leaned forward and obliged.

***

The pounding beat of the music resonated with Satoshi’s mood. He was glad he found some time to get away from work in spite him being dragged around by Toma. His assistant insisted he comes along to be his wingman. “Since you seem to be good at matchmaking, boss,” Toma had said at the office.

Earlier, Toma met this Yamashita guy and dragged him to the table where the man was seated. On the way to the club, Toma begged him to help him talk to the man, someone his friend from college had set him up with for a blind date. Satoshi thought to crash the car onto a pole to shut him up, but he thought about it. Toma did need to get laid once in a while.

Besides, he needed something, anything to forget the scene that played over and over in his mind: Jun smiling sweetly at Sho. Satoshi made a face. Then again, maybe not. As if he had conjured up Jun, the man was just across the room at the bar on another date with Sho apparently. He had looked up in time to see Jun pulling Sho to himself and kissed him. Satoshi made another face. That was the last thing he wanted to see: Jun making out with another man, even if that other man was one of his old friends.

“You okay, boss?” Toma nudged him with an elbow to the ribs, but Satoshi couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the scene in front of him. “Oh.” He heard Toma breathed out, most likely saw what he was seeing.

“What?” Yamashita asked.

“Satoshi-kun set up this guy he likes with another man, and now those two are making out over there.”

Satoshi turned to glare at Toma, who shrugged. “What? It’s true, boss.”

Without another word, Satoshi got up and left the club.


	7. Chapter 7

Satoshi bit on his thumbnail as he glanced out the window of his car. He had parked across the street from Jun’s studio, wondering if he should go in and make an appearance. It had been two months since he had talked to either him or Sho since he caught them making out at the club. But the need to see Jun again, just this once prompted him to come over.

Not wanting to give in to second thoughts, Satoshi grabbed the baking dish sitting on the passenger side and got out. He made some pasta that he knew-based from silly interview questions in magazines-Jun loved. The bell above the door dinged. The studio appeared to be empty, though.

“Well, well, look who finally graced me with his presence.”

Satoshi looked up as Jun walked down from the stairs and stood in front of him. Jun smiled, jutting his chin to the baking dish in his hands. “Whatcha got there, Satoshi?”

“I was practicing how to make some Italian dishes, and didn’t want them to go to waste.” Satoshi handed it to Jun, who pulled back the foil that was set over it. Jun exclaimed in surprised.

“Baked ziti! I love baked ziti. How did you know?” Jun smiled widely at Satoshi and pulled him into a bear hug. Satoshi hugged back, tightening his arms around the guy, not wanting to let go. Jun didn’t pull back either. As if his body decided to think for itself, Satoshi leaned his head forward to capture Jun’s lips with his. Jun kissed back, his mouth opened just enough for Satoshi to slip his tongue in his mouth, deepening the kiss. He felt the tip of Jun’s tongue against his.

But just as quickly as the kiss started, it ended abruptly when Jun pulled back suddenly. “Sho and I are official.”

Satoshi pulled away from Jun’s arms. “Oh. Right. Of course. Um, well, I actually just came by to drop off the food.” He paced for a moment, unsure what to do and nervously scratched his head. “Uh, well. I better go.”

“Satoshi, wait.” He heard Jun called to him, but he pretended not to hear. He just needed to get away from there, fast. He totally made a fool of himself, and he had no one to blame but himself.

***

Jun stared blankly at the wall in front of him as he swiveled on his office chair. “Do you think it’s worth the scrutiny of being a partner to a gay politician?” he asked out loud to Kazunari and Masaki who were both in their respective desks. They both looked up and stared at Jun. “I mean, not every citizen will accept a gay man in public office, let alone a gay man with a life partner. I just don’t know if that’s worth it.”

“Are you having second thoughts about Sho-kun?” Masaki asked gingerly to his friend who seemed to be thinking out loud.

Jun sighed and looked at Masaki. “I don’t know. The guy is great looking, caring, loving, considerate, and did I mention a great lover?”

“Ugh. That is one piece of information I do not want Masaki to hear,” Kazunari quipped.

“Be quiet,” barked his boyfriend. Masaki turned back to Jun. “But ?”

Jun sighed. Kazunari groaned.

“Look, I’m saying this as a good and kind-hearted friend,” he started. “But for the love of god, J, if the thought of this guy doesn’t make your ding-a-ling excited, not to mention all doki doki for him, just be single and miserable for the rest of your life. Don’t tie yourself down. You’re still young.”

Jun glared at him. “You’re young yourself, yet you’re serious with Masaki.”

Kazunari grinned and motioned his hand in Masaki’s direction. “Because this sweet ass man right here makes my ding-a-ling excited anytime, anywhere.”

Masaki groaned loudly. “I can’t believe we are having this conversation,” he said, burying his face in his hands.

By then, Jun had tuned the lovers out and drew back into his thoughts that centered mostly of the kiss he shared with Satoshi. He would rather die than admit out loud to Kazunari that he might be partly right. He craved Satoshi’s kiss more than Sho's and it made him sick to his stomach. Satoshi never called him back in spite of the many calls and the text messages he sent, and he couldn’t face Sho and pretend nothing had changed.

But he couldn’t drag it out forever. Even if he never heard from Satoshi again, he couldn’t go on pretending with Sho.

Jun took his phone from his desk and texted Sho. “Can we meet up tonight? I have something important to tell you."

***

Sho stared at his hands, his body slumping forward as he and Jun sat on the park bench at the park across the street to the studio- the same park Jun and Satoshi had gone to take pictures to show off potential suitors for Jun. Jun had just ended their relationship.

“Sho-san, I really am sorry,” Jun said again. “I… I don’t think I’m the right person for you. I… I don’t think it’s fair for you to invest so much in this relationship when… I don’t feel the same.”

Sho sniffed and nodded. “It’s always been Satoshi, huh?” Sho said it so softly that Jun could barely hear the words.

“What? Um, h-how… I mean. No, it’s just-”

“No. I noticed it.” Sho straightened up and leaned back on the park bench, but still looked on ahead, not meeting his gaze. “The first time we met, at that restaurant, the way you looked across to Satoshi.” Sho finally turned to face him. “And that time at the bar, when you saw him across the dance floor. The reason you kissed me was you were jealous of him talking to some other guy.”

“Sho-san, I-”

“No, it’s okay. I’ve known that man for a long time. He is a good man. If I have to lose you to someone else, I rather lose to Satoshi.”

Jun sighed in frustration. “Dammit, Sho, why are you making this too easy? Why don't you just scream and fight me, or I don’t know, cuss me out for wasting your time. Anything than just accept defeat.”

Sho gave Jun a sad smile. “Because even if I do such things, it wouldn’t change your feelings for my old friend.”

Jun sunk back into the park bench. They sat quietly, each in his own thoughts, as they stared at other people in the park.

“Whoever you find to be your partner, Sho, will be one lucky sonavabitch,” Jun finally said after a moment.

“I better go.” Sho got up, but before he left, they hugged one final goodbye. Jun watched him get into his car and drove off. He felt lousy hurting a perfectly good man, but part of him couldn’t help feeling relieved that he wouldn’t be living a lie.


	8. Chapter 8

“In other news, Ministry of Finance candidate Sakurai Sho...”

“Boss! Come quick, it’s Sho-san on TV!” Toma yelled from the living as he watched the election on Satoshi’s TV. Satoshi padded out of his office-bedroom and sat down next to Toma. Even though he was still slightly resentful that Sho won Jun over, he still supported his friend. Plus, if he had to lose Jun over another guy, Sho would be the best choice.

“… recent report shows that although Sakurai-san had a whirlwind romance with famous interior designer, Matsumoto Jun, the pair had broken their three-month-long relationship…”

“What?!” Satoshi exclaimed while Toma choked on the ramen noodles he was eating.

“D-did I just hear right? They broke up?” Satoshi cocked his head at Toma.

“Boss, this is your chance. Go get ‘im.”

Satoshi made a face. “I don’t know, I mean, to just swoop in-” Satoshi jumped when Toma slammed the cup noodles on the coffee table and stood up, his nose flaring up in anger.

“Satoshi, sometimes I just want to smack you upside the head.” Toma grabbed him by the armpit and roughly pulled him up. “Get your ass over there, right now.” He semi-dragged Satoshi to the door and pushed him out. “Don’t come back until you made out with him.” And with that, Toma closed the door in his face, locking him out of his own apartment.

***

Satoshi peered in through the glass door outside the studio. Toma was right, in a way. He had been longing to see Jun ever since they shared a kiss weeks ago. He didn’t have the courage to face the man after the fact, either, and ignored him. It was a long time ago, but he couldn’t help feeling nervous just the same.

“He’s inside, if you want to talk to him.”

“Jeez!” Satoshi jumped at the voice and whipped around to find Kazunari. He hardly sees Jun’s business partner, who looked like he just got back from another business endeavor. Kazunari gave him a Cheshire-cat grin, looking amused at his jumpiness. He didn’t say another word, though, and walked around Satoshi to the door. He paused, smiled at Satoshi and held the door open for him.

Satoshi followed in, looking gingerly for any signs of Jun. Somehow, Kazunari had vanished without a word, leaving him alone to lurk. There, he spotted Jun working on a stage design near the back. The man must have sense someone behind him because he turned. Once he realized it was Satoshi, he turned back around, completely ignoring him.

“I- I heard you and Sho broke up,” Satoshi said, approaching him slowly.

“Yeah, well…” Jun didn’t bother to turn to speak. Instead, he kept tinkering with the cloth sample over the backing of the couch. “Maybe I really am not the relationship kind of guy. Single life forever.”

“I want you. You can be in my life.”

Jun straightened up and turned slowly to face him, his expression unreadable. He walked over to Satoshi, locking eyes with him. Satoshi felt a surge of relief. At least, maybe he could finally be with Jun. Instead, the man raised a fist and-before Satoshi could react-punched him. Satoshi fell backwards and over the couch of the next design showcase stage, landing hard on the coffee table. Luckily, Satoshi didn’t break the table, or the decorations around it.

The commotion must have echoed through the studio because Masaki and Kazunari ran toward the noise. Their gaping mouths and widened eyes read that they didn’t expect this turn of event. Jun moved to walk away, but Satoshi hurriedly got up and caught him by the arm, whipping Jun around back to him. The force made Jun collide back to Satoshi, sending them both down to the floor, Jun landing hard on top of him, their lips touching.

“Ooh!” Kazunari and Masaki gasped, cringing on the impact.

Jun quickly pulled his head back, his cheeks turning red. He struggled to get up but Satoshi held on tightly on his arms, lifting his head up to kiss him again. Jun shifted his head, and Satoshi’s kiss landed just the corner of his mouth. He started kissing his neck.

“Stop playing games with me, Ohno-san,” Jun cried out. His eyes flared in anger, staring down at him. “I kept calling and calling yet you never called me back or even explained why you kissed me then.” He pushed himself off, slipping out of Satoshi’s grasps.

Satoshi cringed. He deserved that, yet he still felt slightly hurt that Jun had reverted to addressing him formally. Jun sat on the floor, flashing angry eyes at him. Satoshi sat up, putting a hand on his shoulder, only to be shrugged off.

Satoshi sighed. “You’re right. I had been an asshole, leaving you hanging like that, then just showing up as if nothing had happened. I have no excuse.”

“Why’d you kiss me anyway?” Jun asked, looking straight in his eyes.

Satoshi diverted his. “I-I don’t know.”

Jun rolled his eyes and sighed. “Typical.” He nearly spat out and made to get up.

“No, wait. Yeah, I do. It’s… I love you, okay. I always have, well, not always have, but more like when I finally got to know you better, around the time we were at that park and I was taking pictures of you, and, well, you are so charming and gorgeous, and just so smart, and funny, and-”

Jun’s lips landed firmly on his. Satoshi’s eyes widened, then closed as he deepened the kiss. Jun’s lips felt soft against his.

An eternity later, or just a moment-time isn’t of the essence-they pulled away to catch their breaths, their foreheads touching. Jun bit his lips shyly, then gave Satoshi’s nose a chaste kiss. Satoshi felt like he was about to burst as he wrapped his arms around Jun and drew him in. “So are we cool?” he asked softly in his ear.

Jun smiled and nudged his shoulder on him. “See? Being in love isn’t so bad, is it?”

Satoshi blinked, surprised that Jun had remembered what he had said about love, and smiled. No, it wasn’t so bad after all.

***

“Thank you for coming, everyone,” Masaki called out to the reporters leaving, waving to them. The reporters filed out of Jun’s new home, which he shared with Satoshi, talking to their respective crews as the interview of Jun’s personal interior design and Satoshi’s winning photograph of their own home had just ended. Masaki closed the front door.

Kazunari sighed. “About time they leave. I’m not really into media.” He shook his head, then headed to the dining room. “Shall we set up the table and start eating or wait for them?” He gestured his head to the general direction of the living room.

“I’m hungry,” Toma piped up. “If we wait, we’ll never get to eat.” So with that, he, Masaki, and Kazunari started setting up plates and food.

“Junichi-san, dinner’s ready!” Toma called out to Junichi who was on the phone with his secretary from LDA, discussing about another issue. He hung up and headed to the table.

“Oh, is someone else coming?” he asked, pointing at what seemed to be an extra place setting. The doorbell rang. Momentarily, Toma came back with Sho following behind him, who smiled at everyone at the table. Junichi’s mouth hung open, watching the newcomer sat next to him. Sho nodded a hello. With a lopsided grin, Junichi leaned slightly closer and asked Sho, “How you doin’?”

Kazunari tapped the wine glass softly with a fork. Everyone looked at him. He raised a glass. “I want to make a toast-”

“Wait,” Masaki held up a hand and glanced at the living room. “Should we interrupt them? They’ve been at it for a while.” They all turned to look at the couple still making out on the couch since the reports left.

“Really? For a while?” Sho asked.

“Yup. So should we?” Masaki asked again.

“Nah.” Everyone agreed.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all folks!
> 
> Thanks for coming along this ride. I love Juntoshi but I rarely write the pairing (I know, it's weird.). Should I write more of this pairing and step out of my comfort zone?
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or comments to let me know. Thanks again for reading! I hope you had a blast.


End file.
